A NetNavi's Immortal Life
by LukiaDeathstalker
Summary: A NetNavi's life has two views; a Positive and a Negative. You can earn experience, become wiser. But also, face the cruel fate of seeing your friends aging and fading away. This is the life of a NetNavi, the side that rarely anyone ever peered into. (Old Story, may update in the future)


_"Good Morning, Luiza!"_

The three NetNavis announced in unison from inside the device, a Personal Terminal, looking up to greet their fourteen years old Operator. The werewolf Navi had a serious glance, his caramel eyes looked up towards her with a certain peaceful glance, despite his usual serious expression, crossing his arms.

"On the floor was a hopping little werewolf with one big smile, his eyes just like his father's and chimed happily, joyfully to see their Operator, giving her a warm and cheerful smile, his tail waggling rapidly.

"Beside Junior, the green NetNavi was standing with a calm glance and a nice smile, looking up to the screen with his turquoise green eyes, while keeping his hands supported against the waist, greeting his first and only Operator, yet, the best friend whose he saved so many times and was saved by her.

"Morning, guys! Ya'll looks oddly fine, what's up?"

"The sandy blonde young teen replied back to their greeting, casual as always and munching on a Onigiri as the usual, apparently having a bite on her breakfast while came in to greet them.

"Hey, can't we just be fine once at a week...?" The green NetNavi then closed one of his eyes, then his infamous smirk outlines on his lips as he looks up to her, making the NetOp to raise up suspicions on their so good behavior, knowing the NetNavis, specially Zero, for being slightly messy during mornings, during the day, just calming down slightly on the evening.

"Zero downloaded something in your computer just to fight off the viruses that came along the software." Mathew then spoke up, out of his silence stand as he now closed both his eyes, handing the culprit's action and having Zero to lose his posture. "O-oi!" The emerald green Navi protested towards the werewolf while the small one kept on waggling its tail happily, finding everything funny. "You did what? On what? My computer?!" The girl operator stared at the screen in disbelief after what heard, glaring upon the brown haired green NetNavi, responsible for it.

"Aunt Luizi, can I download stuff to fight viruses too?" The small wolf-cub Navi chimed with hopeful big eyes. Needless to say, their normal day was just starting.

 _... Two years later ..._

 _"Good morning, Luiza, Lucy."_

The three NetNavis were still on the same chartreuse PET of hers, looking up to their now sixteen operator, as she sat back on the chair, comfortable and raised her right hand and waving at them. "Yo, how's ya'll doing?" The sandy blonde greeted them, with the chopped bangs tied to the side by that same Onigiri clip that her first best friend gave her, making Zero to smile again every time he looked up at that, as well as that same scarf she gave him in the Christmas was making her to smile every single time she looked at it.

"Hi, everyone." The orange haired one, beside their Net Operator, proclaimed softly and quietly, with a very calm and sweet smile. Her curly strand of hair on top of her head was easy to guess she was a relative to Luiza, the blonde tomboy. However, the more behaved one was always being very caring towards the Navis of her twin sister. "Hi Aunt Luizi, Aunt Lushy!" The small wolf-like NetNavi chimed in with his happy tail waggling joyfully, making Luiza to poke his head softly through the screen of the PET, receiving both girls' greetings.

 _... A few years later ..._

 _"Good Morning, Luiza, Zero."_

"Um, guys, it's okay, you can call me Kai, really..." The brown haired one, now slightly older physically than a teenager human, scratched the side of his head, wearing a green jacket over his white shirt, while beside him, a slight giggly sandy blonde supported her head over the hand with the elbow over the table, her cobalt blue eyes then looked at the screen and waved a 'yo!' to them. "I don't think they'll get used with it, Kai. It took me a while as well." She murmured with a half giggle, hearing his pouting grunt.

"Aunt Luizi and Fake-Dad looks happy today!" The small Junior waggled his tail equally joyful, his beautiful innocent eyes looking up at them, while Mathew, now wearing Zero's green scarf, a gift from his 'brother of consideration', had a rather peaceful smile on his face as he looked up to the, now, couple of young adults. Kai, the former green NetNavi, blinked in surprise when heard the little one's comment but smiled his cool smile towards the little Junior.

"You think so? Maybe it's because... The Great Day is arriving." He commented with a soft blush, while Luiza responded with a shy mumble, looking away with a soft blush as well. "Three days until the weddings?" The werewolf Navi commented with that smile, feeling somewhat, honestly, touched by seeing it happening to his best friends. "Yes. Three days..." Luiza nodded on her own way, before turning to face them on the screen and giving them a warm smile, that both Mathew and Junior could see how happy she was, their Net Operator was.

 _... A couple of years later ..._

 _"Good Morning, Luiza, Zero, little Nicholas."_

A baby's face was basically pressing himself against the screen of the computer, or the camera of the same, the blueish-green eyes and that sandy blonde short hair was familiar for the werewolves Navis, as its small and delicate hand tried to reach the camera and taps it, innocently. "Can you STOP smashing him against the screen, Kai?!" Luiza asked with a somewhat authoritarian and maturer voice, as she walk in the room with her long sandy blonde hair tied on the tip by a ribbon, with her 'Bluemoon' light blue and white jacket. She put her hands on her waist angrily, scolding the brown haired one. "But I want them to see how cute MY son is!" Kai proclaimed and excused himself while having on a dumb smile, holding up little Nicholas close to the camera so the NetNavis could see him, while Luiza had an angry mark on her forehead, throbbing. "OUR son."

"We can see him, don't worry, Zero." The older werewolf Navi stated calmly to the man, having a calm but concerned smile on his face, pondering about his NetOps' child. Junior, on the other side, tried to play silly and call the attention of the little baby by hopping around and waggling his tail towards the screen. He laughed joyfully along with the little Navi. "Little Nick is growing up nicely, Aunt Luizi!" Junior announced with a happy smile, making their NetOp to express a soft chuckle, shaking her head gently.

 _... Many years later ..._

 _"Good Morning, Luiza, Zero..."_

"Mathew's smile was slightly fainting and somewhat sad as his brown eyes looked up at the screen, facing his Net Operator, now a senior woman with a calm but tired smile. He and Junior was there all the time along their Operator's and best friend's sides to face every single adventure together. The werewolf Navi knew that the adventures were reaching its end. Yet, that beautiful and simple smile on both Luiza's and Kai's faces was still slight confusing for Mathew. They were so old and tired, and yet, smiling...

"You two looks... Tired..." Mathew then spoke up, getting the now grayish haired woman who blinked in surprise for a moment, looking serenely over the screen of the PET, before expressing a tender smile that surprised the werewolf NetNavi. "You think so, Mathew? Well... I guess we just are a bit worn out after countless adventures." Luiza then answered calmly as she looks up for a moment, her delicate hands now looking so fragile were gently held by Kai's hand, comfortably, who turned his blueish-green eyes to her, warmly.

"We've been facing great experiences together... I don't regret anything." Kai then stated, with his deep and calm voice, then gently caressing Luiza's fragile face with his free hand. "I don't regret leaving the immortality of being a NetNavi for staying with Luiza... Even if it turned me a mortal again." The man's words pronounced through his lips and the gray mustache. "I don't regret any time spent with you guys either... My bro." Kai pronounced towards the older werewolf Navi, reminding him how they used to have each other, as brothers of consideration, making Mathew to frown to hide his emotions away, his brown eyes getting slightly teary before he wipes it away quickly, out of Junior's sight.

The small werewolf Navi then twitched his ears before just watching them talking, as he now looks up rather happily and barks to the senior couple. "Aunt Luizi and Fake dad still looks happy!" The comment from the small one made both Luiza and Kai to smile warmly once again.

"Thank you... Both of you, and Kai. My life would never be this exciting if wasn't by you guys..."

 _... One year later ..._

 _"Good-"_

"Before expressing the usual 'Good morning' of every day, Mathew then trailed off, silently. His heart was feeling so tight, so painful. It was hurting greater than he could bear. A sob escaped through his lips. They both were facing a blank screen, an empty screen. Nobody was there.

"Dad? Where's Aunt Luizi and Fake Dad?" His question made the older werewolf Navi to remain deeply silent. "They've been gone for days..." Junior added in, innocently, looking up at the screen and around, his ears flickering and the tail waggling, hopefully. By his side, his father figure Navi were now lowering his left hand, that he used to wave to Luiza and Zero every day, and had it shaky, clenching his teeth harshly. His eyes closed shut, shedding painful tears. Tears of longing, of sadness, of emptiness, tears of one of the most painful pains that exists...

The Pain of the Loss.

"G... Good..." Mathew then started again, his voice sounding so much forced and throat burning, aching in pain as if something was trying to leave through it but was being roughly blocked. "Dad?" The little on then looked up to him, curious, confused by why his father was crying.

 _"Goodbye... Luiza ... Zero..."_

 _... Countless years later ..._

Years passed. Mathew refused to leave the PET. He could well leave it and live on his own with Junior by his side, but he just couldn't bring himself to do so. He couldn't just leave his home, even if his Operator wasn't around anymore, even if his brother of consideration wasn't around either, it didn't seems right. Junior waited by his side, entertaining himself by running around a bit and playing with his own tail, but at times, the child Navi do missed their tender watcher, their bodyguard, their mentor and their so dear friends. When it gets worse, they both howl to the emptiness of the PET to soften up the pain.

That endless pain that longed and waited for someone to appear again, even though Mathew knew they would never return again.

When all of sudden, the blank and empty screen upon them detected a figure lifting up the PET. The noise got their attention as both's ears flickered and their hopeless glances looked up, now filling up with a small shine of hope and expectations building up. When they got to see it, it was a grown-up man with sandy blonde hair. He appears to be around his late thirty's. Those Turquoise green eyes watched the screen in amusement. The combination of hair and eye color took the werewolf NetNavis by surprise as they recognize the man.

"N-Nicholas?!" Exclaimed the older werewolf, his brown eyes watching the screen in disbelief. Junior's tail waggled happily, joyfully, it was almost like they were brought back to life. "Nick! Nick, Nick, Nick!" The younger one exclaimed out of joy, smiling brightly at the man who looked shocked to see that they both were still there, and smiled brightly at them, the smile that seemed like the mix of Luiza's and Kai's smiles. "Hey! You guys are there! That's... Amazing! How long have you two been there?!" Nicholas asked them in amusement, still thunderstruck to see the NetNavis of his late mother still on her PET.

"... We never left. It wouldn't be right." Mathew then answered him, seriously and with a hurt tone of voice, his chest feeling tight again as he lowered his glance and looked away. Junior then looked up at his father figure and whimpered, the subject hurting on him as much as it was doing to the older werewolf Navi. Listening to them, the sandy blonde man blinked in surprise, not expecting to see such a feat.

"You two are, without any doubt, the most loyal NetNavis I've seen... It touches me to see you guys are still here. But hey, I'm sure my mother wouldn't like to see you two alone there without anything to do. So..." Nicholas started, bringing hope to the two Navis as he lowers the screen to show a fourteen years old boy, who glanced to the PET with a confused, yet, amused look. "I have a friend here for you two who will enjoy share adventures as much as his grandma and grandpa did." The man then announced with a warm smile, handing the chartreuse green PET to the young teen boy who held it in his hands carefully, glancing upon the screen with the same eyes of his grandfather's, and that so different shade of blonde, just like his grandmother, being waved back and out of his forehead.

The taller werewolf Navi looked up and met with the new Operator's eyes, at first, frowning a bit, not enjoying much the idea of replacing Luiza by a new Net Operator, but Junior's happy smile made him to see the situation from a different perspective. It wasn't replacing the former Operator, but just him watching over her and Kai's generation. "Hello. I'm and he's ... But you can simply call us, Mathew and Junior." Mathew then finally introduced themselves to the boy, who looked amused towards them before expressing a smile.

"Oh wow! I um... C-can I?" The boy stopped for a moment, hesitatingly looking up to his father who nodded with a warm smile, putting an exciting and nice grin on the young teen's face as he face back to the PET again.

"I'm Owen B. Redsun, your NetOp. Nice to meet ya'll!"

 _This is not an end... As long as their generation keeps alive the burning fire of their hearts, the story will always keep moving on._

 _As long as they both keep awake, the story will continue again, with different protagonists, but same spirits to testify their great stories._

 _Once bonded, a NetOp and NetNavi will never be apart._


End file.
